All She Really Needs
by Rex711
Summary: Gail Kim recalls her not-so-great first year in WWE, and finds comfort in an unlikely place. Chapter 11 is already up. Only one chapter left. Read and review, it's appreciated very much
1. Tears

My first Wrestling fan-fiction. Read and Review please. It's greatly appreciated.

Gail Kim sat in the dark and rain after Raw. The other girls wouldn't let her into the ladies' locker room, claiming they might catch Gail's disease of messing moves up. Never mind the fact that Victoria completely nearly missed Trish with her moonsault tonight. Or that fact the Lita consistently screwed up just about every move she had. Or that Trish flat out missed with her kicks half the time. Oh no, they were WWE's golden girls. They could do no wrong.  
  
Gail had only wanted the fans to love her like they had the likes of Trish Stratus, Lita, Sable and even Chyna. So it seemed natural to Gail to try and be as entertaining in the ring as possible. And it was starting to work too. In her very first match she outlasted six other accomplished women's wrestlers and became the women's champion after finally nailing a hurricanrana that took Victoria over the top rope and out of the ring. Gail Kim had come and made her impact already, but she was determined to solidify her spot. And to do that, she had to get the fans to fall in love with her. The fans were dazzled by her wide variety of Lucha Libre moves. The speed and agility in which she moved around the ring was unseen in a woman before, even in Lita. Gail Kim began to rack up wins and gain the support of the crowd. That is, until she slipped.  
  
It was her fourth match and the fans seemed to be getting more into her. She went for her patented Mexican Arm-drag on Molly Holly but slipped on the turnbuckle pad. She continued on with the match without hesitation, but she could hear the crowd chanting at her. Laughing at her. And then to top it off, Trish Stratus, her tag team partner for the night kicked her in the face causing her to be pinned! But did anyone care? No. All they could talk about is how Gail Kim was cracking under the pressure.  
  
At this point Gail was more or less hated in the women's locker room. The veterans, such as Jacqueline and Ivory, were bitter and resentful that Gail was getting television exposure and they weren't. It demoralized Gail to see women she had admired so much dislike her so. Her slipping only solidified their belief that she hadn't "paid her dues."  
  
The next week she lost her championship to Molly Holly. It was a devastating loss, especially since she shouldn't have had to defend her title against Molly in the first place. She'd beaten her two weeks ago. But because of Trish's kick leading to Molly getting a pin fall over Gail, Molly got another shot and capitalized winning the title.  
  
In an bout of anger the next week Gail assaulted Trish Stratus following a title match against Molly Holly. That's right. Forget the champions re- match rule, just give Trish another title shot. That sounds fair. Yeah right.  
  
For the next few months Gail and Molly dominated the women's title scene, having formed an uneasy alliance. Molly seemed to understand Gail's resentment of Trish. For years Molly had lived and coped with it as well. Together, they vowed to never let Trish take their spotlight again. And Trish wouldn't, for a while at least, but Lita would.  
  
Gail had respected Lita. After breaking her neck she would be returning to the ring soon. Little did Gail know Lita would return attacking her. The fans gleefully cheered as Lita and Trish bested Molly and Gail on several occasions, and as Lita became number one contender. What the fans didn't see was Lita's constant verbal berating of Gail backstage. Accusing Gail of trying to steal her spot.  
  
Gail and Molly separated a bit and Gail quietly began to win matches again. Until once again he desire to please the fans resulted in an error. In a match against Trish, Gail attempted a Rey Mysterio like plancha, only to once again slip and break her collarbone. She finished out her match, although she didn't get one compliment for that, and was then taken straight to the hospital.  
  
Nearly five months later Gail anxiously awaited her return to the ring, in a seven woman battle royal, same kind of match she debuted in. She came out to her music and made her way to the ring as the ring announcer struggled to remember her name. Little did Gail know the match wouldn't even be televised until it came down to Trish and Lita. Surprise, Surprise.  
  
Gail once again began racking up wins and scored one of her biggest wins to date, a non-title win over the current champion Victoria. To top it off she got the win by making her submit. A title shot had to be coming her way right? The next week she again showed her superiority over Victoria by making her tap out once more. Gail Kim vs. Victoria for the women's title was set for the pay-per-view and Gail had her chance to show the world what she was made of. That is until Lita scored a surprise upset victory over her the week before the match. And what do you know? Suddenly both Lita and Trish are added to the match.  
  
Despite Gail's effort, she came up short and the finish saw Trish pinning Lita.  
  
Gail was once again stuck in a rut. The women's locker room hated her. She couldn't help but let the tears fall from her brown eyes as she waited for the other girls to be done with the room.  
  
She'd come back to WWE with the hopes of changing her image. Hoping to stray from the clumsy high flyer to the expert submission specialist. But, no one seemed to care. All anyone could talk about was Trish's big win.  
  
Her mascara ran down her dark cheek as tears drenched her face now. It was a sad scene. This poor woman, sitting outside a near empty arena in the rain in her pink poncho. Many of her fellow wrestlers even walked by her, obviously seeing her crying, and yet they walked right past her. Too busy to deal with the likes of her. Too busy to show some compassion. That made it all the more worse.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been out there when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Gail?" Asked a young masculine voice.  
  
Too embarrassed to look at the man, she kept herself from looking at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright?" The man inquired.  
  
"Yes." Gail sniffled, trying not to let him see her tears, but at the same time trying to see his face.  
  
The man placed his hand under Gail's chin and gently turned her face to look at his. It was Randy Orton. Of all the people in the backstage she'd least expected that he would be comforting her.  
  
Upon seeing Gail's tear-wrenched face Randy tilted his head sympathetically and buried her face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, "It'll be okay." He whispered.  
  
Gail stopped holding back and just let herself cry. She'd needed to for a long time but hadn't let herself. Randy and her hadn't really ever talked in the past. She'd always thought he was rather cocky, hung up on his good looks and in-ring skills. But here she was, crying in his arms, as if they had had some great friendship. As if he knew exactly what Gail was going through, and exactly what she needed.  
  
It was a long time before Gail looked up from Randy's black shirt and stared into his blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you," She told him, and for a moment, it felt like he was going to kiss her. For a moment their was something in those eyes that told her to get ready. Something in his gentle touch that readied her. But whatever it was, he'd pulled back. "I must look terrible," Gail laughed, breaking an awkward silence.  
  
"You look beautiful." Randy responded, rising to his feet and extending his hand, "Now let's go get your stuff."  
  
"The girls won't let me int-" Gail began.  
  
"The girls already left." Randy told her, giving her a curious look, "They all went out the front entrance."  
  
Gail took Randy's hand and he lead her through the empty backstage. Waiting patiently for her as she gathered her things. She was somewhat surprised none of the other girls had trashed her stuff.  
  
"How are you getting to the hotel?" Randy asked, as Gail exited the locker room.  
  
"Well, I was planning on getting a ride with Molly, but she's gone. So I don't know." Gail replied.  
  
"Come on," he told her, I'll give you a ride."  
  
Gail smiled as walked with Randy to his rental car. Perhaps things weren't so bad after all.

Good? Bad? Hate the way I made Lita and Trish? Just let me know.


	2. Arriving at the Arena

Randy waited at the back entrance of the arena for his fellow Evolution members to arrive. The three of them almost always rode in a limo to and from the shows while Randy usually drove a rental. Something about going out clubbing with a man in his fifties just seemed wrong to him.  
  
The limo pulled up and Randy eagerly jogged over to greet them. The limo driver opened the door and the three men stepped out in their usual black suits.  
  
"Hey guys." Randy said.  
  
"Randy! How's it going?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Pretty good how about you guys?" He responded.  
  
"Oh you know the usual. Giving all the girls in town the night of their lives." Ric replied.  
  
"Oh I'm sure." Randy told him with a grin, "Actually there is a reason I was waiting for you guys though."  
  
"Let me guess! It involves a woman." Ric exclaimed.  
  
"Well sorta." Randy began. "It's Gail Kim."  
  
"Now that's a fine piece of Japanese pie." Dave stated, "So what you want some alone time in the locker room with her or something? So you can uh...talk?"  
  
"Well you're close. She's been having some trouble with the other women in the locker room, and she and I were wondering if she could use the Evolution locker room to change. She's got a big match against Victoria tonight." Randy explained.  
  
"I don't see the problem with that. Do you guys?" Hunter asked, turning to his fellow Evolution members who shook their heads.  
  
"Thanks" Randy told them and turned to walk away but stopped and turned around, "And by the way Dave. She's Korean, not Japanese."  
  
The members of Evolution all laughed as they headed into the arena. They passed Gail on their way and Randy stopped and motioned he'd catch up with them later.  
  
"Hey Randy." Gail said standing up from the bench she was seated on.  
  
"You read for your number one contenders match tonight?" Randy asked.  
  
"Oh, I really hope so. Victoria's tough though. And, I'm a little nervous about going into the locker room." She confided.  
  
"Would you feel more comfortable changing in the Evolution locker room?" Randy questioned and then seeing the look Gail gave him he explained, "Well I told the guys you were having a little trouble with the other girls and they said you could change in our room. We'd be gone of course."  
  
"Yeah I was a little curious to see if you would be. That sounds great Randy. Thanks."  
  
"No worries." Randy told her with a grin. "I saw the show schedule and Batista and I have a match against Shelton and Chris Jericho at the beginning of the show so I'm gonna go get changed. Come by in like twenty minutes and we all should be finished getting ready."  
  
"I'll see you then." Gail said as Randy walked off.  
  
She tilted her head as he did. He had a cute butt. Whoa. Did she really just think that? Could she be? No. She couldn't.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" A hoarse female voice said. Gail turned to see Trish. "No really it is. You thinking you have a chance with a guy like Randy Orton? Come on. He's gorgeous and you're well-"  
  
"Not bleach-blonde with twenty pounds of silicone hanging off my chest?" Gail asked with a smirk.  
  
"Or attractive in any way." Trish added. "Nor can you wrestle at all. You mess up more moves in one match than a weeks worth of Jackie Gayda matches."  
  
"Well we'll see about that Trish, because after tonight, I'll be the number one contender. And that belt you were so proudly, it'll belong to me." Gail responded.  
  
"We'll see about that." Trish muttered as she walked into the ladies' locker room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"We certainly will."  
  
Kind of a boring chapter I know. Next chapter will be Gail finding a couple of things in the Evolution locker room as well as her match with Victoria. Since you've already read this you may as well review it. ( 


	3. Interesting Discoveries

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming!  
  
Three of the four members of Evolution sat on their locker room couches, waiting for one Randy Orton to get out of the shower. It was a bit of a ritual for Randy to take long showers before a match, so he always took his showers after the other three. The three members flipped through magazines waiting for their teammate. Finally they heard the shower turn off just as a knock was heard on the door. Dave Batista stood and walked casually and opened the door to see the short and slender Gail Kim.  
  
"Hi," Gail began nervously, "Randy told me I could change in here?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll be right out." Dave said.  
  
"Thanks....so, where is Randy?" Gail asked.  
  
"Oh he's-" Dave started before being cut off by Hunter.  
  
"He already left." Hunter informed her, masking his grin, "Yeah he wanted to run something by Eric before the show. Come on guys let's go."  
  
Hunter motioned to Dave and Ric and the three left the room. Gail shook her head, knowing they were up to something but not quite sure what. Gail set her bag down on the couch and started to pull out her outfit for the night. Black leather shorts with a brown trim and a brown halter top. She took out her boots and elbow pads when something spotted her eye.  
  
She walked over and picked it up out of what had to be Randy's bag. It was a picture of Randy, his father and Grandfather. It was cute. He was maybe fourteen but there was no mistaking it was him. Then something else caught Gail's eye in his bag. It was a magazine. On the cover was Torrie Wilson and Sable. It was their playboy spread. Gail giggled at seeing it. Still the fourteen year old it seemed. She set the magazine and then noticed something that seemed out of place. Randy's red wrestling trunks, as well as his elbow pads, knee pads and boots. If Randy had already left how come his stuff was still in his bag?  
  
Gail turned around just in time to see Randy walking out from the door opening, his hair wet and only a towel around his waist.  
  
"RANDY!" Gail screeched as she saw him.  
  
Randy looked up as his eyes went wide. He immediately went back behind the wall and out of Gail's sight.  
  
"Hey Gail?" Randy called out.  
  
"Yeah?" She responded.  
  
"Do you think you could uh, toss me my wrestling stuff?" He wondered.  
  
Gail walked over to his bag and threw his elbows pads, knee pads and boots so that he could grab them. She was about to throw his Speedo but stopped.  
  
"Gonna need a little more Gail." Randy laughed.  
  
"Is it clean? And I mean clean as in girl clean, not guy clean." Gail told him.  
  
"Yeah, I washed it at the hotel." Randy said.  
  
"Alright." Gail said throwing the Speedo to him, "And why don't you take these too?" Throwing to him a pair of button up athletic pants and a white undershirt.  
  
Randy chuckled and after a moment had past walked back from behind the wall, dressed.  
  
"Now that's better." Gail laughed, and Randy turned a bright shade of red, "Hey it could've been worse, I could've been changing when you walked out."  
  
"That would've been worse?" Randy teased, causing Gail's mouth to drop and she lightly hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I mean, yes ma'am, you're right that would've been terrible." Randy stated, doing his best to keep a completely straight face.  
  
Gail looked at Randy for a moment and shook her head, "Get out."  
  
"But it's my room." He lightly protested as Gail pushed him towards the door.  
  
"Not right now." Gail said as she shut the door on him. Crazy boy.  
  
"I'm the Woman to Mess With" hit and the former women's champion Victoria made her way to the ring.  
  
"The following is a number one contender's match for the Women's Championship. Introducing first, from Las Vegas Nevada, Victoria!" Lillian Garcia called as Victoria did her little dance to appease the crowd. "And her opponent, from Korea, Gail Kim!"  
  
Gail couldn't help but rolled her eyes. I'm from Toronto not Korea she thought. Gail entered the ring and looked up at the much taller Victoria.  
  
The two girls stood before each other for a moment and Victoria shoved her. That's the way most the match seemed to go for Gail, with Victoria dominating the smaller Gail. Victoria thought she had things all but finished when she hooked her for the Spider's Web. She spun her around but Gail used Victoria's own momentum and countered it with her head scissors octopus stretch! The crowd cheered at the move and Victoria had no choice but to tap out.  
  
"Your winner by submission and the number one contender, Gail Kim!" Lilian announced.  
  
Gail was overcome with joy. Number one contender Gail Kim. She liked the sound of that. And soon enough, she'd get her shot at Trish and become a two-time WWE women's champion. She couldn't be happier.  
  
So what do you guys think? PLEASE Review. You don't realize how much I need it. Anyway, as it always is, no one can ever stay happy for long so expect and curveball to come soon. I will update soon. Thanks! 


	4. Anything For Her

Keep on reviewing guys, your opinions mean a lot to me. Now that said, I present you with chapter four.  
  
One week had past since Gail had become the number one contender and she couldn't be giddier if she tried. And she was nearly positive her shot was coming tonight as well. Gail had seen Trish Stratus enter the back door of the arena grumbling to Tyson Tomko about how unfair things were. That could only mean she had to actually defend her championship.  
  
Gail walked up to the Evolution locker room, hoping she could once again change in their locker room. She knocked on the door and Randy opened it.  
  
"Hey, could I change in here again? I've got a title shot tonight." Gail asked.  
  
Randy turned to his companions who rose from their seats and nodded, "Yeah that'd be fine."  
  
The four members left and Gail set her bag down on the couch, deciding not to look through any of the guys things this time. She pulled out her boots, elbow and knees pads and then her outfit for the night. White leather shorts and a pink leather tank top. Without delay she marched out of the locker room and saw Molly Holly. She jogged over to her with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Molly." Gail said.  
  
"Oh hey Gail. How have you been? I haven't had the chance to talk to you the last few weeks." Molly wondered.  
  
"I've been great actually." Gail responded and Molly laughed, "What?"  
  
"Does your being great have anything to do with a certain 24-year old Intercontinental champion?" Molly inquired.  
  
"How'd you hear about that one?" Gail asked.  
  
"Women's locker room. Those girls talk about anything and everything. Hey listen I gotta run. I promised Shane we'd get together before Raw. I'll see you soon." Molly told her.  
  
"Bye." Gail called.  
  
Gail started walking around, looking for the show schedule so she could figure out what time her match was scheduled for. She found a copy on Chris Benoit's locker room door. She skimmed down the page looking for "Women's Title Match" and when she finally found it, she was infuriated. "Women's Title Match: Trish Stratus © versus Lita"  
  
How could that be possible? Gail was the number one contender. Not Lita. She stormed over to Eric's office, ready to give him a piece of her mind. She barged into his room to see him seated in his desk filing through some papers.  
  
"Gail, what can I do for you?" He asked an insincere smile on his face.  
  
"I'll tell you what you can do!" Gail nearly screamed, "You can tell me why the hell Lita is getting a title shot when I'm the number one contender!"  
  
"Gail calm down, calm down. It's nothing personal. Lita is considered to be a bigger draw than you, and tonight's card is a big one. I mean, La Resistance is defending their tag titles against Edge & Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit is defending the world title against Kane and Randy Orton is defending the Intercontinental title against Shawn Michaels." Eric told her, seemingly to cool her down, "Now I suggest you get out of my office before I have security remove you from it."  
  
Gail nodded her head slowly and left the room, trying to hold back tears. Not a big enough draw? So drawing ability matters more than wrestling ability now?  
  
She turned a corner and bumped right into Randy Orton, who recognized Gail on the verge of tears. He pulled her head into his chest and she tried to tell him what happened in between tears.  
  
"Lita's getting a telling shot." Gail cried.  
  
"I know, I know." Randy comforted.  
  
"Eric said that I wasn't a big enough draw." Gail explained.  
  
Randy gently pulled Gail's face out of his shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "You just go wait in the Evolution locker room, and I'll see what I can do." Randy told her.  
  
Gail nodded and Randy watched as she walked down the hall. He walked over to Eric Bischoff's office. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Eric called.  
  
Randy walked in and saw Eric was on the phone. His natural instincts would be to leave and come back another time, but not now, he had to do this for Gail. Eric motioned to him to have a seat while he finished his conversation.  
  
"I don't care how much he wants or thinks he's worth. That's my final offer. Good Day," Eric said hanging up the phone, "Well if it isn't the Intercontinental champion. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You can give Gail Kim her title shot back." Randy stated, simply and firmly.  
  
"Well, you see Randy, I can't. Lita is the biggest staple the women's division has. People will watch to see her trying to get the belt; they won't do that for Gail." Eric informed him.  
  
"Well, then I won't defend my title tonight." Randy replied.  
  
"And I'll fire you." Eric responded.  
  
"And then you'll lose one of you biggest talents to Smackdown." Randy retorted, "Look Eric I don't usually throw my weight around but I'm taking a stand here."  
  
Eric went quiet for a moment, "How about this, tonight we have a three team intergender match. Lita and Shawn Michaels versus Tyson Tomko and Trish Stratus versus Randy Orton and Gail Kim. If a woman pins a woman, she becomes women's champion, if a man pins a man, he becomes Intercontinental champion. Deal?"  
  
Randy nodded his, "Deal."  
  
"Now if you don't mind I've got some business to take care of."  
  
Randy got up from his chair and left the office. He started towards the Evolution locker room, he was about to open the door when Dave Batista walked out.  
  
"Oh good, I wanted to talk to you about something." Dave said closing the door.  
  
"What is it?" Randy asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering, do you care if I make a move on Gail? I mean, do you have any interest in her?"  
  
Randy was caught off guard by the question, he hadn't been expecting this. "You mean you want to date her?" Randy checked.  
  
"If it's alright with you." Dave told him.  
  
Randy went silent for a moment before answer, "No. No I don't mind at all. Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks man, I really like her. Good luck tonight." Dave said patting Randy on the shoulder before walking off.  
  
Randy entered the Evolution locker room and Gail stood up, "Well?" Gail asked.  
  
"Well," Randy began, "It's kinda complicated, but you've got your match."  
  
Gail's face seemed to shine with her happiness and she gave Randy a big huge, "Thank you so much!"  
  
So what'd you guys think of that? Happy? Sad? Surprised? Tell me! 


	5. The Next Best Thing

Thanks for the reviews so far guys, and keep them coming!  
  
"Sexy Boy" hits over the PA and Shawn Michaels makes his way to the ring, followed by his partner Lita. The theme of Tyson Tomko blares through the arena and out he comes with the current women's champion Trish Stratus. Finally the music of Evolution sounds and Randy Orton and Gail Kim enter the ring.  
  
"The following is a mixed tag team match for the Women's and Intercontinental Championships. Women can only fight women and men can only fight men. If a man pins a man or forces him to submit, he becomes the Intercontinental Champion. If a woman pins a woman or makes her submit, she wins the Women's Championship." Lilian announced to the crowd.  
  
After battling for eight minutes all three men tag out to their female companions. Gail grabs Trish's leg as she looks for a Chick Kick and locks in a half Boston crab before it's broken up by Lita. Lita and Gail lock up and Gail wrenches Lita's arm and then leg-sweeps her so she lands throat first on the bottom rope. Gail kicks at Lita and throws her into the only turnbuckle where no man is. Gail crawls up the second rope, wraps her legs around Lita's head and then leans back over the ropes, locking Lita in a brutal head scissors. The referee counts to five and Gail has to let go of the hold. Gail backs up and runs at Lita but Lita moves and Gail hit's the turnbuckle and stumbles into a Lita DDT! Lita goes to the top rope, obviously for a moonsault but Trish shoves her off the top and she hit's the barricade. Trish covers the fallen Gail but she just gets her shoulder up. Shawn Michaels runs into the ring but Randy takes him down with the RKO out of nowhere. Randy turns and Tomko scores with a clothesline that sends both over the top rope. In the ring Trish picks Gail up and signals for the Stratusfaction but Gail shoves her into the ropes before she can spring off. On the outside of the ring Tomko hurls Randy into the steel steps on the outside of the ring. Back in the ring Gail locks in a Dragon Clutch on Trish! She's going to have to tap! Trish tries to reach for the ropes but Gail won't let her move. Suddenly Tomko scores with a huge big boot, nearly decapitating Gail! The referee was distracted by the carnage outside of the ring! Tomko sets Trish on Gail and shows the referee who counts to three!  
  
Trish flaunts her title in the air, proud of herself. Tomko starts to leave the ring but Trish stops him and points to Gail. Tomko grins as he picks Gail up and holds her for Trish, who slaps her across the face. Trish yells something else to Tomko and he turns Gail around and sticks her between his legs! He's going to powerbomb her! Suddenly Batista comes running down to the ring and Trish splits and Tomko let's go of Gail. The two men trade right hands with Batista getting the better and clotheslining Tomko over the top rope.  
  
Batista goes over to the fallen Gail and checks on her as Randy limps into the ring. Batista looks over to Randy, anger surprisingly in his eyes.  
  
"You were supposed to make sure didn't get hurt!" Batista yelled, pushing Randy., which knocked him back a few steps.  
  
"It's not like I meant for this to happen!" Randy told him, "Tomko-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Batista interrupted and turned to Gail who rubbed her face. Batista extended his hand and pulled her up to her feet. He held the middle rope up for her as she stepped out of the ring, the pain of knowing she failed to win the championship hurting more than the kick to her face.  
  
Randy walked through the backstage halls, it was late, but Randy wasn't tired. He was too concerned for Gail to be tired. She'd been in the trainer's room for over an hour and a half now. Was something wrong? Did the kick do more damage than what they'd originally thought? Was Gail seriously hurt? If she was, it would be all his fault. He should've been there for her. He shouldn't have let Tomko get to her. If something was wrong, he could never forgive himself.  
  
"Relax." A feminine voice called.  
  
Randy turned to see Molly Holly. He tried to smile to her but could only do so half heartedly, "I can't." He told her.  
  
"Gail wouldn't want you this stressed over it. You did what you could. You were the one who got here a shot at the title remember?" Molly replied, sitting down on a bench.  
  
"Well she earned it herself" Randy responded.  
  
"Yeah but she wouldn't have gotten it without you." Molly said.  
  
Randy nodded his head and took a seat next to Molly. The two waited in silence for what seemed like an eternity to the concerned Randy. Finally he heard the sound of laughter coming from the trainer's room. Gail walked out first and Randy smiled, his eyes filled with joy upon seeing her. He wanted to run over to her and tell her he was sorry. To hold her in his arms as he had before. But all this was washed away as he saw the figure of Dave Batista exit behind her, he'd been holding the door open for her. They both must have grabbed their bags earlier as they exited the arena together.  
  
Randy swallowed hard as he stood up from the bench., "You have a ride to the hotel right?" He asked Molly.  
  
"Yeah, Shane Helms offered me a ride earlier." Molly told him.  
  
Randy nodded and walked off. He quickly grabbed his things from the Evolution locker room and made his way to the parking lot. Just as he did he saw Gail step into the passenger door of Dave's car. He closed the door behind her and then entered the driver's seat. The two drove away into the night as Randy just watched them go. He realized then he should never told Batista to go for it with Gail. He'd missed his chance with her now, and there was nothing he could do about it. She was Dave's girl now. He couldn't be more than her friend. And if he couldn't be with her, then being her friend was the next best thing.  
  
Well don't just sit there, tell me what you think! 


	6. All the Wrongs Places

Sorry for the delay guys. Hopefully won't happen again.  
  
Three weeks had past since Batista had taken Gail out for the first time. The two were now all over each other. Wherever Dave was, Gail was never far behind. And wherever Gail was, it was certain Dave was lurking nearby. The whole thing made Randy sick to his stomach.  
  
Raw had gone over very smoothly for Evolution. Randy teamed up with Ric Flair to take on Chris Jericho and Edge. The two had won after Randy pinned Edge. Batista had ruthlessly defeated Tajiri, Hunter defeated Shelton Benjamin and Gail forced Lita to submit. A night like this was cause for some celebration.  
  
"So do you want to go out and get some drinks with me and Gail?" Dave asked of Randy.  
  
"I don't know man. I'm pretty beat..." Randy replied.  
  
"Oh come on Randy, we wont keep you out too long," Gail chimed in.  
  
Randy smiled, "Alright I'll go, but I better be at my hotel no later than one." He warned.  
  
The three rode in Dave's rental car to a nearby club. The place was packed but they got lucky and just as they entered a couple left their table. Gail was dressed in leather pants and a pink tank top. She looked amazing to Randy. Although she could be dressed in sweatpants and an oversized shirt and he'd still think she was beautiful. The three ordered drinks and made small talk about Raw.  
  
"Oh hey check it out," Gail said pointing to a girl sitting at the bar, "You can see that girls' underwear." Dave looked over to the girl and Gail slapped him on the shoulder, "Not you Randy."  
  
Randy half-heartedly looked over to the girl and shrugged, "Not really my type."  
  
"Gorgeous isn't you type?" Gail joked.  
  
"Apparently not." Randy whispered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Gail wondered.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to get a refill on my drink." He responded.  
  
Randy stood up from his stool and walked over to the bar. He ordered a glass of scotch; he expected he'd need a lot of that to get through this night. The bartender handed him his glass and he drank it in one gulp. He motioned for another and drank that just as quickly.  
  
"Well I hope you aren't driving." A sweet female voice laughed.  
  
Randy turned his head to see Molly Holly.  
  
"Hey Molly." He muttered, drinking another glass of scotch.  
  
"You okay there buddy?" She asked sympathetically.  
  
"I guess." He grimly replied, motioning for another glass but Molly held her hand up to the bartender.  
  
"You know drinking won't make you forget how you feel." Molly told him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you know what I'm talking about. Look I'm about to go, do you want a ride?" Molly questioned.  
  
Randy looked over to Dave and Batista who were in the middle of what looked to be a never-ending kiss. "I don't think they'd notice. Sure." Randy responded.  
  
The two walked to the parking lot together to Molly's car. Randy started to enter the driver's seat but Molly corrected him. She pulled out of the lot and began the short drive to the hotel.  
  
"So where was Shane tonight?" Randy inquired.  
  
Molly hesitated before responding, "We um, we're not together anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry." Randy told her.  
  
No more words were exchanged on the ride home. They pulled into the hotel lot and Randy, who seemed to be feeling the effects of the scotch stumbled out of the car. Molly held in her laughter and extended her hand for him to take.  
  
"I'll walk you to your room" She offered.  
  
Randy nodded his head, almost incoherently.  
  
"Uh, which room is yours?" Molly asked.  
  
"I'm sleepers." Randy muttered, the scotch having taken over him.  
  
Molly saw Randy's wallet outline in the back pocket of his pants. Oh god she thought, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. Randy laughed a little as Molly took the key from the wallet.  
  
By the time the two were on Randy's floor he could barely walk, and needed to use Molly for support. She helped him to his door and while holding him up managed to insert his key into the slot and open the door.  
  
She walked him into the room and was about to set him down on his bed when he caught her off guard and kissed her. At first she tried to fight it but then let him. Even drunk he was a good kisser. He set her on the bed and then kissed her neck. He peeled off his black shirt and while still kissing her, began to unbuckle his belt. He slipped off his pants and continued to overwhelm Molly with passion. Now only in his light blue boxer briefs he lay on top of Molly on his hotel bed. It wasn't until he tried to unbutton Molly's blouse that she came to her senses. She gently pushed him off of her.  
  
"Randy." She whispered. "This isn't right. I'm not the one you want to be doing this with. And you're drunk."  
  
Molly rolled off of his bed and quietly exited the room. Her blouse only half buttoned and her hair slightly messed up.  
  
"Well this is a sight to see." Trish Stratus laughed, "Molly Holly leaving a half dressed man alone in his room."  
  
Molly smirked, "Unlike you Trish, I don't sleep with every guy I have the chance to."  
  
Trish leaned in close to Molly, "Watch your back," She hissed.  
  
"Funny you should say that, seeing as you need to try and spend a little less time on yours." Molly retorted before walking off to the elevator.  
  
Trish fumed in the hallway until she noticed something. The door to Randy's room was still cracked open. Not only would this get back Molly, Randy was a good looking guy, especially when he was only in his underwear. The door creaked as she opened it, "Oh Randy." She called.  
  
So what'd you think of that? Surprised? You ought to be. As usual PLEASE review. 


	7. Emotionally Sensitive

A quiet knocking awakened the sleeping Randy Orton. He groggily rolled from his bed, put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and opened the door. Standing before him was the perky figure of Molly Holly. He squinted at her for a moment, as the realization of what had occurred the night before flooded over him.  
  
"I brought you some coffee." Molly offered, waving the Starbucks container in her hands.  
  
"Thanks" he muttered taking the cup.  
  
Molly walked into the room slowly as Randy sat down at a table and motioned for her to do the same. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the two sipped at their drinks. Randy was embarrassed about his previous actions and Molly was too emotionally sensitive to bring the topic up.  
  
"Listen Molly, I'm really sorry about last night." Randy said at last, "I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
Molly smiled understandingly, "I do."  
  
"What?" Randy questioned.  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious." Molly responded.  
  
"Not to me."  
  
"Then you're kidding yourself." She laughed. "How does Gail being with your best friend Dave make you feel?"  
  
Randy looked down, "It's what she wants. She chose him."  
  
"You didn't even give her a chance to pick you Randy." Molly explained, "Gail is not the kind of girl that can put herself out there. Especially considering what happened when she put herself out there for the fans. You know what happened as well as I do. She fell flat on her face, literally. If you want to be with her you have to make the first move."  
  
"But she's with Dave now." Randy tried, his voice weak, "I can't betray him like that. And what does all this have to do with last night?"  
  
Molly giggled, "You'd have slept with a fish last night if it was willing."  
  
Randy faked a laugh and looked down at his watch, "Christ it's already 8:45! We gotta plane to catch at 10:15!"  
  
Molly looked around the room, "Well, you fell asleep before you could brush your teeth or do anything like that. You fell asleep in your underwear, and you only spent one night here. How much packing can you possibly have?"  
  
Randy looked at her with an almost startling seriousness, "Not packing, you think I get this face without work?" He told her finally bursting into laughter.  
  
"Well I'll let the beauty queen get to work then. I'll see you at the airport." Molly patted his shoulder as she stood up and began to exit.  
  
"Molly," Randy called after her, "Thanks."  
  
Molly just smiled before shutting the door. Randy brushed his hand through his hair as he gathered his few garments and stuffed them into his suitcase.  
  
"Dave we gotta go!" Gail hollered.  
  
It was ridiculous. She, the woman, was already made-up, packed and ready to go, while Dave had just rolled out of bed and was busy shaving his goatee to the perfect degree. She tapped her foot impatiently. She told him he should have packed last night. But did he listen to her? Of course not. He'd have plenty of time to pack in the morning. So much for that.  
  
The previous night had been fun. Well mostly fun. She and Dave had fun but she was worried about Randy. She'd seen him talking to Molly. There was no way those two hooked up was there?  
  
"If you don't come out in ten seconds I'm leaving you." Gail warned.  
  
Sure enough Dave exited the bathroom in mere seconds, "Maybe I need a more faithful girl then." Dave joked.  
  
Gail smirked and hurried him out the door. As fate would have it as the two passed a door it swung open and Randy Orton walked out. Gail's slender eyes lit up as she saw him.  
  
"Hi Randy." She said.  
  
"Hey Gail." He muttered sheepishly.  
  
"So where did you got to last night?" Gail laughed.  
  
"Just back to the hotel room," he told her, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  
  
"Hey you're the one who told us we had to hurry so let's go." Dave demanded.  
  
"Oh be quiet." Gail giggled, "Do you wanna share a cab with us to the airport Randy?"  
  
Randy looked to Dave who gave him a look as to say 'don't even think about it'. Randy smiled but shook his head, "Thanks for the offer but uh, it's a little ritual for me to ride to the airport alone."  
  
Gail gave him a curious look but shrugged, "I'll see you at the arena then."  
  
The couple walked off and once again Randy watched them. All he wanted was to reach out and touch her, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. A ritual to ride to the airport alone? He didn't even buy that.  
  
All the wrestlers sat in the airport terminal. Some were sleeping while others were reading, and surprisingly, others were drinking.  
  
"This sucks we can't sit together." Dave grumbled to Gail.  
  
"Well if you hadn't insisted on taking so much time in the bathroom, we could have gotten here earlier and gotten seats next to each other" Gail replied.  
  
"Now boarding rows fifteen and higher," The woman at the gate called.  
  
Dave and Gail went through the familiar routine of boarding the plane and walked to their respective seats, "I'll see you in a couple hours." Gail whispered as she stored her carry-on in the overhead compartment. Gail looked down to see who she'd have to endure for the next hour and a half and was pleasantly surprised to see none other than Molly.  
  
The two girls exchanged the normal small-talk as the plane prepared for departure and lifted into the air.  
  
"So how is Dave?" Molly inquired innocently.  
  
"Well things are going alright I guess..." Gail responded.  
  
"But?" Molly nudged her on.  
  
"Well I mean, he's a nice guy I think. But I don't know, he's not the most sensitive man in the world. And sometimes, I guess, I think he isn't as committed to our relationship as I am. Well no, I shouldn't say that. I do think he loves me." Gail explained.  
  
"Do you mind if I put in my two cents?" Molly asked.  
  
"Not at all." Gail responded.  
  
"You know that I would never try to tell you what to do." Molly began, "And you know that I respect every decision you make. Whether I agree with it or not, I respect it. But girl, you're with the wrong Evolution member."  
  
Gail tilted her head curiously in a manner that begged Molly to keep going.  
  
"Can't you see the way he looks at you? Nothing seems to make him happier than when he sees you. And likewise nothing seems to hurt him more than when he sees you and Dave. If you were to fall down and bump your knee he would wait on you hand and foot. He would serve you like a queen." Molly continued.  
  
"Why didn't he say anything before?" Gail wondered.  
  
"You and Randy are too alike in that aspect. Neither one of you will put yourself out there." Molly told her.  
  
Meanwhile, further back on the plane Randy Orton listened inattentively to the mindless rambling of one Stacy Keibler.  
  
"And then when I was fourteen I met this boy name Josh. Oh my god, like, he was totally the cutest thing ever. I mean, for a fourteen year old. Like today I would never think about going out with him. That's just gross. He was so totally my first true love. And then when I was fifteen I met Peter. He had like, these eyelashes that I seriously think went to China. They were like, really long. And he had these blue eyes that were like, the color of the sky. I think he was my first true love. Then when I was sixteen I met Matthew, at least I think his name was Matthew. He was a couple years older than me but we had this like, really cool connection. Like, I could say something and he would just get it ya know? And when we kissed, it was like a jolt of lightning. It was so cool. I think he was my first true love."  
  
Stacy's mind-numbing account of her teen years was enough to make even Randy crack. He wanted nothing more to strangle her neck. At least then he wouldn't have to listen to her voice anymore. Finally he put on his headphones. Stacy didn't seem to take the hint though and just kept talking.  
  
Towards the end of the plane ride Stacy got up to go to the bathroom and Randy took off his head phones. He rubbed his forehead before hearing the sound of Dave Batista's voice behind him.  
  
"Don't worry about Gail," Dave told the person he was speaking to on his cell phone, "She's nothing more than a two-week fling....She'll be gone by the end of the week, and then you won't have to feel guilty...So I'll see you after the show tonight right? Great. Don't worry about that...I'll just tell her I don't feel good or something...I'll see you then." Dave said snapping his cell shut.  
  
Randy was about to let loose when Stacy came back from the bathroom, "So where was I? Oh yeah. And that's when they asked me if I was interested in being a Baltimore Ravens Cheerleader. And I was just like, Oh my god! That's like every girls dream right?" 


	8. In His Arms

Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming. Also I've decided to take the liberty of finding a song I think fits the chapter (meaning you should listen to it while you're reading) I will post them all in the reviews but the song for this chapter is "Don't Push Love Away" By the Juliana Theory. Great song and I hope it enhances you're enjoyment of the story.

Randy thought long and hard about what he'd overheard Dave saying on the airplane as he got dressed for his match. Could Dave really have meant what he said? Was he only using Gail? Randy had always thought they were the perfect little couple.  
  
And even if Dave was serious, what could Randy really do about it? It was none of his business to mettle in their relationship, and Dave was his best friend. They argued all the time but when it came down to it, they would take a bullet for each other. At least Randy would for Dave.  
  
He couldn't rat out his friend. He wouldn't. But at the same time, he couldn't let Gail be used like this. He slung his Intercontinental championship over his shoulder and waited by the curtain, his mind not set for wrestling.  
  
He made his way to the with his usual entrance strut. The crowd gave him a mixed reaction, half boos and half cheers. He waited in the ring as his opponent for the night, Edge charged down the aisle.  
  
Edge started on a roll, knocking the Intercontinental champion out of the ring on several occasions. Edge looked for the early spear but Randy side- stepped him and he hit the ring post. Taking a page from the great Chris Benoit's book Randy instantly started working on Edge's right shoulder, locking in several vicious submissions. Edge managed to counter a Randy Orton sleeper hold in a back drop and the momentum shifted. Edge resorted to choking and eye rakes before drilling Randy with a spear. Edge covered the fallen Randy who managed to get his foot on the ropes. Edge continued to dominate his younger opponent, much to the surprise of the crowd. Even to them it was obvious that the champion was off his game.  
  
Edge climbed to the top rope but Randy Orton hit the side of the ring, forcing Edge to land very uncomfortably on the turnbuckle. Quick as a cat Randy took advantage and scored with a brilliant RKO! The three count was just a formality and the champion retained in a tough bout. Randy rolled out of the ring clutching his title but even then, his mind was on the soap opera like drama going on in his life.  
  
"Nice title defense there tiger." A familiar voice called.  
  
Randy turned and smiled, "Not exactly smooth sailing." He joked.  
  
At this moment, looking at the woman of his dreams, the woman he would die for, Randy realized he had to tell her about Dave. Randy took Gail's hand and walked her to a quiet corner of the backstage.  
  
"Randy what is it?" Gail asked her voice filled with concern.  
  
"Look Gail, there's something I need to tell you." He whispered.  
  
"Go on," Gail urged him knowingly, she expected him to tell her how he felt about her.  
  
"It's about Dave," Randy began, "He's, he's-"  
  
"What?" Gail nearly demanded.  
  
"He's seeing someone else."  
  
A flood of sadness washed over Gail, "You're lying." She nearly cried.  
  
"I wish I was. I heard him talking to her on the plane." Randy tried.  
  
The sadness in Gail's eyes suddenly changed to that of anger, "You are" She screamed, "Just because you're too much of a wuss to actually tell me how you feel you have to make up some story about Dave cheating on me."  
  
Gail started to storm off but Randy grabbed her hand, "Gail wait!"  
  
Gail spun around and slapped Randy across the face. He grimaced in the pain as Gail ran off. The same hand that had wrapped around his shoulders when she cried, the same hand that had hugged him so dearly when he had convinced Eric to give her a title shot, now slapped him across the face. The pain felt it his face was not the worst, which was temporary and with the exception of a red cheek, would no longer exist after a few moments. The pain came from Gail's lack of faith in him. How could she think he would do that?  
  
Gail Kim didn't know what to think. She had to talk to Dave. That's all she could think to do. How could she ask him without offending him though? She decided that she would just say what she felt as she opened the door to the Evolution locker room.  
  
She didn't have to think of what to say. What she saw was enough. There was her loving boyfriend Dave, caught in his underwear on top of Carmella, one of the Raw Diva Search girls. He was like a deer in headlights. He just stared at Gail with a look that just told her "you caught me". No apology in his face, no look of regret, just "you caught me"  
  
Gail swallowed hard before turning and exiting the room. Dave didn't try to follow her. There was no possible way of denying it. No hope of saying that it wasn't what it looked like. He'd been caught right in the middle of the act.  
  
The tears that had become all too familiar to Gail washed down her cheek. She collapsed in the hallway and rested her back against one of the hallway walls. In a period of five minutes she'd lost the two most important men in her life, her boyfriend and her best friend.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and then was pulled into a hug. It was Molly. The only friend Gail had left.  
  
"It'll be okay," Molly comforted, "Everything is going to be alright."  
  
Gail wasn't sure how long she cried there in Molly's arms. To her it felt like an eternity. Her world had tumbled down beneath her and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly it seemed Molly was letting go of her. She wasn't ready to be left alone.  
  
She found herself in new arms. Strong arms. Familiar arms. Randy Orton's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," She moaned, "I'm so sorry."

So what do you think? I love reading your guys' reactions to every chapter so go file a review.


	9. Happy As Can Be

I won't be able to update until at least Wednesday, sorry about that. Anyway enjoy the chapter and the song for it is "Calling You" by Blue October.

Also this is more or less "hot off the press" so I hope there arent many typos but I don't know that I'll have any more time to post this before I leave.  
  
Randy Orton couldn't seem to keep a smile off of his face. It wasn't the usual smug smirk he wore on his during the television broadcasts, but a genuine smile. He had finally got what he wanted. He had finally got Gail.  
  
The two held hands as they walked through the parking lot into the arena for Raw. No matter what match Randy got tonight, nothing would damper his spirits. He could be forced into a 5 on 1 no disqualification match for his Intercontinental championship, and he'd still walk down the ramp happy, that is as long as he had Gail by his side.  
  
Crying was something Gail Kim didn't have to do anymore. She knew she didn't have to worry about Randy sleeping around. She knew that he'd never hurt her. Randy showed his affection towards her every single moment he could. Even if it was just through simple things. He carried her baggage, he opened doors for her, he sent flowers to her hotel room; he did everything he could for her.  
  
They walked through the back halls and it seemed that everyone was happy for them. Even people they didn't really know very well.  
  
"Oh my god. Like when I heard that you two got together, I was just like, those two are like the cutest couple of all time," Stacy began to ramble as they passed her. Gail and Randy simply looked at one another laughing and continued walking.  
  
"Well look at you two love birds." Chris Jericho smirked as they walked by him.  
  
"Stop!" Eric Bischoff screamed as they started to walk by them. Stunned Gail and Randy both seemed to freeze dead in their tracks, "I have just one thing to say about this little relationship you two have going," he began sternly, "I think it's absolutely fantastic."  
  
Gail especially was caught off guard by this considering Eric's harsh words for her previously. The two continued walking before coming upon Ric Flair.  
  
"You know Randy, I'll give you credit. You have great taste in women," He teased patting Randy on the back.  
  
The two looked forward and saw none other than Molly. She a perky little grin plastered on her face. She hugged Gail as soon as she was close enough and then mouthed a "your welcome" to Randy. He just grinned even more and Gail and he walked into the Evolution locker room.  
  
"Well look who it is," A voice muttered.  
  
Randy and Gail looked forward and saw Dave Batista standing in the locker room with his arms folded.  
  
"Dave-" Randy tried but Dave cut him off.  
  
"Save it Randy. You know you got a lot of nerve bring HER into our locker room." Dave yelled.  
  
"Maybe I should go," Gail quietly said.  
  
"Yeah that'd be a good idea Yoko." Dave retorted.  
  
"What did you just say?" Randy demanded.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Say it again Dave. See what happens." Randy challenged.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Beat me up? Get over yourself pretty boy." Dave sneered.  
  
"You wanna go?" Randy asked.  
  
"No," Dave said seemingly backing down, "No I don't."  
  
Randy relaxed but then Dave threw an unexpected punch that caught Randy in the jaw. Dave started punching Randy and when Gail tried to get him off he shoved her into the wall. Randy then turned the tide and started laying into Dave with an onslaught of punches of his own. The door swung open and a very much serious Ric Flair appeared. He pulled Randy off Dave, his face getting red in anger.  
  
"What the hell is this all about?" Ric demanded.  
  
"He brought that whore into the Evolution locker room!" Dave cried as he whipped his bloody nose.  
  
"It's not like you haven't brought girls in here in the past." Randy responded.  
  
"Guys?" Ric asked, "Where is she?"  
  
Randy and Dave both looked around and sure enough, Gail was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Now I don't know exactly what this is all about but you two had better get it together. Raw starts in an hour and Randy you have a title defense and Dave you have a non-title match against Chris Benoit. Tonight is not a night Evolution can afford to be off of their game. Now if I have to say one more thing to either of you I'm going to get Hunter involved," Ric warned, "And I know you don't want him to be the one to deal with your little junior high drama."  
  
Both young men nodded. Randy was somewhat surprised at how quickly Ric had changed his composure. One minute he was happy for him and Gail and the next he was yelling at him.  
  
Randy decided to let Dave change first and he left the locker room. Randy scanned around the halls looking for Gail.  
  
"She's checking out the schedule for tonight." Molly stated rather simply.  
  
"Thanks," Randy muttered before walking off.  
  
He spotted Gail and walked up behind her. He covered her eyes with his hands and laughed.  
  
"What would you have done if I was a mugger?" Randy teased.  
  
"I'd have kicked you in the groin." Gail responded.  
  
"Well it's a good thing for me that I'm not then." He told her, bringing his hands down to around her waist and kissed her on the neck.  
  
"Randy..." She said.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized.  
  
Gail giggled as she turned around, "Not that, you're lips are bleeding."  
  
"Oh." He responded dumbly.  
  
"Let me get it." She told him and kissed him on the lips, "Now let's get you into that little red Speedo you wear." She winked.  
  
"Hey I'm not just some piece of meat you know" Randy protested jokingly.  
  
"Yes you are." Gail replied, trying hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"If you say so." Randy laughed.  
  
"Seriously though, you have a match against Tyson Tomko at the start of Raw." Gail told him, "And I'm coming to ringside with you. I'm not letting Trish cost you your title."  
  
Randy smirked, "Oh, Trish doesn't cost much at all."  
  
Gail's jaw dropped, "Randy!"  
  
"I mean she rarely affects the match outcome of course. What were you thinking of?" Randy questioned innocently.  
  
Writing happiness isn't really my specialty but I think it came out alright. Tell me what you think!


	10. Trouble in Paradise

Wow. I said there wouldn't be anymore long waits between updates and look what happens. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait.

"Hurry up!" Gail whined to Randy, who was driving two to Raw, "I've finally been invited into the women's locker room and I am not going to be late because you drive like my Grandmother."

"Has your Grandmother ever been in a car accident?" Randy questioned, then seeing the somewhat defeated look on Gail's face smirked, "That's what I thought. We'll get there on time."

"Whatever." Gail muttered.

As soon as Randy pulled into the parking space Gail jumped from the car, not waiting for Randy to open the door for her as she usually did.

She nearly sprinted through the backstage halls on her way to the women's locker room, however as the room entered her sight, her pace slowed. She was suddenly flooded by a wave of nervousness. What if they genuinely didn't like her? What would she do? She crept the door open to find several of the ladies talking in a makeshift circle. Stacy was the first to spot Gail and ran over to her.

"Oh my gosh Gail! I haven't talked to you in like, two weeks! I can't believe it's been that long? How have you been? I've been great!" Stacy rambled.

Gail just smiled and nodded at Stacy's nonsense. The other girls all gave her a sincere smile and wave and offered her a spot to sit down.  
  
"You came just for the good part. We're discussing the boys of WWE." Ivory told her.

"I don't know, maybe it's just that we came to WWE together, but I have to say Maven. He's got a great body, muscled but not too much, a great face, I even liked it before he plucked the eyebrows!" Nidia stated.

"EWWW" Stacy squealed, "That is disgusting!"

"You named Paul London for your guy. You're freaking taller than he is!" Nidia protested.

"Well I would have to say for my man," Victoria interrupted, "I have to say John Cena. Great face, great body and well, when he used to wear those short tights, let's just say he looked like he could satisfy a lady."

"Oh my god! No one wants to hear about that." Jazz cried,

"Now I would have to be traditional, The Rock. The man's perfection."

"What about you Gail?" Ivory asked.

"Oh don't you know? Gail is with Randy Orton." Stacy informed the group.

"Now that's a piece of meat you could really bite into." Nidia joked.

"And judging by his speedo, he looks like he could really satisfy a lady too." Victoria nudged.

"That he can." Trish laughed.

Gail cocked her head to Trish, "What's that mean?"

"Well we slept together."

"WHAT!?" Gail screamed.

"When?" Ivory asked.

"Where?" Nidia asked.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"Boxers or briefs?" Stacy asked.

"In a hotel, because he's cute, boxer briefs and don't worry Gail, it was at least two weeks ago, you two weren't together yet." Trish responded.

"We've been together over a month!" Gail cried.

"Oh." Trish said dumbfounded, "Well he certainly didn't mention that when he was ripping my clothes off."

"Dump the jerk!" Ivory suggested.

"Punch him in the face" Victoria ordered.

"Rip his balls off!" Jazz demanded.

"Give him a chance to explain his side of the story.." Stacy started to say, but silenced after getting several looks from the other girls.

"I have to go see him." Gail muttered.

"Which are you gonna do? Dump, punch or rip?" Ivory questioned.

"At the moment? All of the above." Gail said as she walked out of the room.

Six of the divas watched as she left the room and all agreed that Randy was a jerk, behind them a smile crept over the face of Trish Stratus, everything was working.

Dave Batista sat in a bar by himself. His life was falling apart right in from of him, and after a few drinks, he was telling the bartender just that.

"So then she catches me on the couch with this girl from playboy girl. And she's hot. I mean like REALLY hot. She shouldn't expect me to turn down an offer from a playboy girl. Hey gimme another one of these shot. Where was I? Oh yeah, so then the whore ends up being with my best friend." Dave began, "Who does she think she is? Who does he think he is? So I jump him right? But then old man river comes in and says that we're acting like children. I'm not acting like a child! He started it. Gimme another one. Thanks. So where was I? Oh yeah, what time is it? 6:30! I gotta go!" Dave exclaimed setting a twenty on the bar as he ran off.

"You bill was $30!" The bartender called but Dave was already gone.

Gail scanned the halls for the pig known as Randy Orton. There he was, talking to Chris Benoit. Without thinking she walked up to him.

"You know I got three suggestions in the women's locker room. Dump you, punch you, or rip off something I know you don't want to lose." Gail snarled.

"I should go." Chris tried to say.

"No Chris. Maybe you can explain to me why men are such pigs." Gail told him.

"Gail what are you talking about?" A baffled Randy asked.

"I had an interesting conversation with Miss Stratus. Seems all your talk about loving me, it was bullshit. You slept with her!"

"No I didn't-"

"Don't try to act innocent Randy. I can't even look at you right now." She yelled running towards the parking garage.

Randy instantly ran after her. What was she talking about? He'd never slept with Trish. Suddenly it dawned on him, Trish was referring to THAT night. He had to explain to Gail. That tramp had lied.

Gail rushed through the assortment of cars with Randy not far behind, finally Randy managed to grab her hand at a stop in the car spaces. She turned to Randy, tears running down her face. It startled Randy. He'd always been the one who'd consoled her when she cried, now he was the reason.

"Gail please let me explain." Randy tried.

"No Randy! I'm not going to have this explained to me. After Dave I made a promise to myself that I would never let myself go through that again. Tell me though, was Trish the only one? Were there others?"

"Gail there was no one. How can I prove it to you?"

A long silence passed as a single idea entered Gail's head,

"Boxers or briefs?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Randy asked.

"Just answer the question!" She demanded.

"Boxer Briefs." He unknowingly said.

"That's what I thought." Gail said breaking free of Randy's

grasp.

She turned to run again when the unexpected happened. Something no one could have foreseen or wanted. A black Mercedes uncontrollably screeched through the parking garage, going close to thirty miles per hour. The car hit Gail head on. Gail's limp body flew onto the car hood, breaking the glass. Randy felt like he was in a horrible nightmare, when things only went from bad to worse. No, from miserable to worse. It was like someone had punched a hole through his chest, and was squeezing his heart right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do.

The driver's seat of the car opened and out stepped an all to familiar face, Dave Batista.


	11. Reconciliation

Song for this chapter "Hello" by Evanescence,

The hospital walls seemed to be closing in on a teary-eyed Randy Orton. The love of his life had been hit by a car by his former best friend, running away from him due to a lie that had been told by a random tramp who meant nothing to him. It was all his fault. If he hadn't gotten involved with Gail in the first place she couldn't have been hit. She would be alone and depressed, but at least she would be.

Next to him in a tan chair was Gail's best friend Molly. The one who had encouraged Randy to "go for it" with Gail. Her usually cheery face had been destroyed. Her face was drenched in tears and what little make-up she wore had long since been washed away.

Most of the roster hadn't been told what happened. Eric had said he would make an announcement after Raw, not wanting the tragedy to affect the wrestlers. Figures, Gail was in the hospital and all the jackass could think about what his own shown.

An eternity seemed to have passed when finally a doctor walked out quietly of Gail's room. He was a tall man, wrinkled and white-haired. He scanned the waiting room briefly and Randy rose to his feet, eager to hear any update.

"How is she?" Randy asked the doctor.

The old man look at Randy for a moment before speaking, "Are you family?"

"No," Randy replied, before realizing he wouldn't be allowed in if he wasn't family.

"I'm sorry, we're only allowing family to see her right now." The doctor told him.

"Please. Just tell me how she's doing." Randy pleaded.

"I'm not allowed," The doctor told him.

Randy fell to his knees, his had clasped around the doctors, "Please doctor, just tell me if she's going to be alright."

Several other men and woman in the waiting room looked at the scene of Randy in the doctor, their sympathetic looks unknown to Randy. Not wishing to make a scene the doctor forced Randy to his feet.

"She's in vital right now. It was a very bad hit." The doctor informed him.

"Will she make it?" Randy questioned.

The doctor shook his head, "I don't know at this time. We have a few more tests to run."

Randy nodded and the doctor walked off. He slumped back into his chair, staring intently at the clock watching the hands turn. He saw the hand finally hit 3:00 AM, and he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up in the morning the sung was just beginning to rise in the sky. Molly's head was rested comfortably on his shoulder and he didn't wish to wake her, so he sat still for some time. The waiting room was dreadfully quiet and It bothered Randy that none of the other wrestlers had come to the hospital after Raw.

Finally his intrigue overcame his desire to not awaken Molly and he gently set her head on the chair armrest. He walked over to the room where Gail was in and slowly creped the door open. He poked his head through an opening and was amazed by what he saw.

Trish Stratus.

But it wasn't just seeing Trish Stratus there, she was crying. For the first time Randy had ever seen, Trish Stratus was actually weeping over someone else. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Trish began to speak.

"I'm so sorry Gail." She moaned, "I'm so sorry. Gail, Gail I know you can't hear me. But there's something I have to tell you. I-….I didn't sleep with Randy. I tried to, before you two were together. He was drunk and I tried to use that to my advantage. He was in his hotel room in just his underwear and I came into his room. I tried to make a pass on him but he, he wouldn't have it. He said it wasn't right and he couldn't do it to you. Even though the two of you weren't together. And then the alcohol kicked in and he threw up on me." Trish said, almost laughing through her tears, "He loves you Gail. More than I thought it was possible for someone to love someone. He loves you. And I hated you for it. I hated that you'd achieved something I knew I never could. You had the unconditionally love of a great man. I'm sorry Gail…I'm sorry."

Randy started to close the door but Trish heard the noise and looked over to him. She looked down, ashamed. Feeling guilty for what had happened, and perhaps rightfully so. Randy took a good look at her. She was wearing a white sweater and black jeans, it was the least revealing thing he'd ever seen her wear.

"I'm sorry Randy." She cried.

The nice guy in Randy wanted to reach out to Trish and tell her it was okay, and everything would be alright. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew it would be a lie. He knew everything wouldn't be alright. And part of him hated Trish because of it. So he just stared down at Trish. He understood finally why she'd acted as she had, but he couldn't be her aid right now. The two of them looked one another in the eyes for a long time, listening to the soothing repetition of the heart monitor.

Eventually Randy heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned and his fist clenched as he saw Dave Batista. Randy was ready for a fight but something in Dave's eyes stopped him. He looked pitiful. Randy almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"How is she?" Dave asked.

Randy just shook his head. The three stood in silence and Randy found himself overwhelmed at his situation. The two most selfish people he knew, were both up at the crack of dawn, weeping over a woman they'd spent their past months despising. It didn't make sense to him. Randy listened intensely to the heart monitor and found himself in horror. The repetition was, if only slightly, becoming uneven.

Gentle footsteps came from behind Randy which he recognized. Molly Holly. She didn't have to ask, she could tell by the faces around her that the concern was great. She too was taken aback by the site. Randy Orton, Trish Stratus and Dave Batista, three individuals she'd never expected to see civil in the same room, let alone caring for one another.

Molly closed her eyes preparing for the inevitable. The event all four in the room knew would happen, and finally it did. The increasingly unsteady beeping of Gail's heart monitor became one long beep. Everything was in a blur to Molly as doctor rushed into the small room and ushered the four out of the room.

Randy's knees collapsed under him as the tears watered down his cheek. Despite the three around him, Randy was alone. No one could help him. No one could save her. Gail was gone. And there was nothing anyone could ever do to take that pain away from Randy. Nothing.


End file.
